espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom of Cabara
Isla Cabara United Union (I.C.U.U.) Isla Cabara, the name rings the bell of a tropical paradise but it's history is far from it. The island used to house 5 countries, always at the throath of eachother, always a rebel coup and always something about killing eachother. The island is located somewhere outside the coast of China and in a reasonbly close distance to Korea and Japan. The U.K.C. has two mother languages, Chinese and Norwegian. However you would find more speaking Chinese and mostly those who speak Norwegian knows the Chinese language well enough. After the RSA was formed English and Russian was also taught in public schools. Alliances and treaty Nations. The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia - Former treaties and Alliance pact: Friendly++ Isla Cabara rise from poverty. The countries united under a administrative board with representives from each region on the island. They called themselves Isla Cabara United Union, or I.C.U.U. Their technology used to be as low as is their economy, most of their equipment, meaning from cars to war machines were from the old days of the soviet union due to their low prices and being able to substain a cold winter or 10. About 5 years after the administrative board was founded the nation elected a president to rule them. This president was holding nothing but lies and greedyness. The overpopulated island was lacking jobs due to the president spending all the taxes on making the military a personal death guard. After two years of rule with the president the population massed up and brought the president down with a bloody rebellion. The board of administratives were mounted once again. A few years later the I.C.U.U. started political relations with the Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia, shortly after the first war of france broke out where the I.C.U.U. massed it's army to aid TPRoT and her allies. After the first war of France ended the I.C.U.U. recieved aid from TPRoT in many ways, evnetually their economy grew as Tbonia offered work for the population of the I.C.U.U. on the mainland. Leaving a lot of space on Isla Cabara for rebuilding and less funding from the government just to keep families alive. The administrative board felt no intention of electing another president after such a betrayal was had, so the board asked TPRoT to take charge of it's government untill the time for electing a new leader would rise again. After a while of serving under the command of the TPRoT the ICUU had two possible candidates for presidency. After the election was done and the winning president was announced, the ICUU delivered a letter to TPRoT asking for a signature to be independent once again, without hesitation the TPRoT chairman signed and approved of said president. The I.C.U.U. were floating in it's economy and it's military power stronger than ever and their relations with TPRoT growing each day. But no later than a year in the office, president Magnar was accused of lowering the budgets of 4 states, and increasing the budget to the state in which he was born and raised. The Senior Marshal, Keto Leyto broke off the government payroll and gathed most of the I.C.U.U.'s military might, leaving the government with only a small amount of security forces, lacking training and weaponry. A civil war broke out, and both sides asked for the aid of TPRoT, the Tbonians answered Magnar's call and sent in security forces to aid in the war. A while later president Magnar was taken out by the Tbonians, after evidence of illegal arms trade and other various of crimes commited by Magnar. This led Leyto to victory, as most of the Cabaran people sided with Leyto. Leyto declared himself king of Cabara, in order to treat everyone fair and eliminate a time spanding process of approovals of various matter on the island. The people cheered for their new kingdom. A man named Keiko, a mercenary. Born in the US, raised in china. Aided Leyto in the war, his primary objective was to take out Magnar, but seeing as the Tbonians made it easier for everyone, Keiko could push up his secret plan. To eliminate King Leyto, assisted by General Zao he suceeded. Keiko and Zao tampered with DNA samples and Keiko was shown as Kato's nephew and was to take over the kingdom. The Royal Armed Forces. Conscripts. The Royal Army's conscripts consist of lightly trained forces ready to serve the king with little more than fires in their hearts. They are usually only deployed where ever the RSA has a large force and are most usuable for large masses of infantry support. They are cheap to train and there are plenty to go. Royal Jaguars. A multinational unit named Jaguars were created between the ICUU and the TPROT. Keiki replaced most of the Jaguars with mercenaries and has made them both his personal bodyguards and many of them serve as normal military and police. Restricted Military Zone (RMZ) Isla Cabara has a RMZ at the south - east end of the island. Blocking off a chunk of the island for military purposes only. Most tresspassers caught within the zone are usually shot on sight, depend on how far they've made it. At the border of the RMZ there are serveral checkpoints along the line as well as a fence. Between the first fence and untill a concrete wall defense covering the entire zone there is a kilometer with barbed wire and minefields. Leaving the roads the almost only survivable route in and out of the zones. However the Roads are small and old and hence why the ICUUAF favours using their helicopters to transport most supplies in and out. Bølo Prison. Bølo Prison was a project that started in 2009. It was completed on May 17th, 2014. And was inspected by the RSA board representives May 18th. It opened for inmates on May 19th 2014. The most hated people of the I.C.U.U. that could not be killed ended up in Bølo prison, as well as any POI POWs the RSA had. Bølo prison is a international prison and will take prisoners from any country or faction for a yearly sum. As it is a maximum security prison, the size and location of it has been screened from almost everyone. However it is suspected to be within the restricted military zone of the Island. The prison is guarded by I.C.U.U.'s own security force as well as a Tbonian police force. Today the prison is mostly used as a cash register for Keiko. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions